It Even Surprised Me
by Mysetrioswriter
Summary: The ordeal at Prom wasn't easy to deal with.  But with the help of the most unexpected person, Spencer's once broken heart will be mended and stolen.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should hate her, hate everything about her. She has done nothing but go out of her way to make my life a living hell. But for some reason I just can't let her go. I can't let her walk out of my life without telling her how much she means to me-how much I love her. You're probably wondering who I'm talking about. Anyone who knew me would think the stunning Ashley Davies, but they would be wrong. No after the whole prom fiasco I have moved on. Ashley doesn't want to believe that to be so but that is more her problem than mines. The fact that there was even a moment of hesitation when I asked her to decide, was just a kick in the teeth. Not to mention going to Europe instead of staying and dealing. I mean was that too much to ask? My brother died, my heart ripped out, and some douche bag got the girl that should have been mine. I didn't care for her apologies and I most certain didn't give a damn about her. And surprisingly through all of this wrecked up shit there was one person that was there for me. A person no one saw coming, I sure as hell didn't. So this is my story; the story of how Madison Durante the Latin Queen bitch got through and stole my once broken heart.

The summer had come and gone just that fast, it seemed like only yesterday I had my heart broken and a dead brother. But what's the point of dwelling on the past. Today was the beginning of a new year at school which meant two things: One-I would have to see not only Aiden but Ashley again. She did a terrific job of having no contact with me what so ever over the summer. I can't wait to repay the favor.

"Spence hurry up and get dressed so you can have breakfast before you have to leave for school." The sound of her dad's voice woke Spencer from her thoughts.

"I'll be down in twenty." Quickly the blonde hoped out of bed, took a shower and got dressed all in twenty minutes just like she said. Spencer grabbed her things and went down stairs to get some food.

"Ready for today sweetie?" Her father said smiling.

"Not really." Spencer said sourly.

"Oh come on you must be excited. It'll give you a reason to show off your new bike. That put a smile on the blondes face. One day her dad had come across someone who was selling a red and black Ducati. He knew Spencer had been feeling down so he bought it. He figured it would give them something to do together. The bike needed a little bit of work and it was a great way for them to bond. Of course Paula hadn't been too excited about that, but once he brought it home Spencer took a liking to it. Even got herself a license.

"Your right that is something to look forward too." The blonde glanced at the clock behind the way and saw she needed to leave or she was going to be late.

"Gotta go or I'm gonna be late. See ya." Spencer gave her father a kiss before leaving. On her way out she grabbed her riding jacket and passed Glen who looked like he had just gotten out of bed. She knew for a fact her dad had woke him up some time ago. Once outside the blonde threw her leg over her motorcycle and took off dreading what would happen once she reached her destination.

Spencer rolled into the school parking lot finding a space and dismounting her bike. Heads turned at the sight that was before them. It was no secret to everyone at what happened at prom and surely no one expected to see the blonde looking this badass.

"Woah look at you." Spencer turned to see Kyla coming to stand beside her. "I see the bike turned out all right."

"Yeah it did. I must say I'm very proud about my new set of wheels." Smiling over her new found mode of transportation.

"Sooooo. How are you?"

"Good, why?" Being confused as to why Kyla was acting so weird. What she got as a reply was Kyla tilting her head in the direction of why she needed to dread this day. There Ashley stood next to Aiden who was leaning against his bike.

"Ugh. Fuck my life." The blonde said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. That. Well seeing how we can only get to class by going past them, we better get this over with." The short brunette grabbed Spencer's arm and led her toward campus. If the blonde had any hopes of getting past them without them saying a word she was sadly mistaken.

"Spence…"

"What the fuck do want Ashley?" The brunette was taken aback by this. Of all of the things to come out the blonde's mouth this was not one of them.

"Ouch, Spence there's no need for the harsh language." Ashley said slightly hurt.

"What? Are you shitting me? Your standing next to the douche whose now resumed staying in your bed and you want me to be okay with that?" Spencer asked now angry. Aiden just turned his back at this. Now was not the time to get involved.

"Look Spence I'm…" The blonde didn't give her time to finish.

"Please don't tell me your sorry cause that's bullshit. If you were sorry then…" Aiden chose this time to speak.

"Hey Spence I know your mad and have every right to be, but cut us some slack." Before anything could be said to the blonde surprising both Aiden and Ashley another voice cut in.

"How about you go fuck yourself Dennison, she doesn't have to cut you anything. Although I don't think anyone would be opposed to her cutting something off." Madison cut in with. She saw what was happening from afar but decided to let Spencer handle it until she saw that beef cake decided to speak up.

"Madison what the hell do you want, this doesn't concern you." Ashley said now angry at the interruption. She knew Spencer was mad but she felt the blonde loved her enough that she would in time forgive her.

"I think it does bitch. It concerns me when I see that my girlfriend is upset and the cause of it is standing right in front of me." Madison said smirking while putting her arm around the blonde's waist. Spencer instantly took comfort in the embrace.

"What?" Both Aiden and Ashley said at the same time.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting." Said Kyla who was silent up until this point.

**This pairing seems to be rarily done, so I wanted to give it a try. Tell me what you think.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait. What? You wanna run that by us again?" Ashley said not believing her ears. Did hell freeze over or something? Was this the Twilight Zone? There could be no way that Spencer would be with that bitch. Something was seriously wrong.

"I think you heard her the first time Ash." Said the half sister.

"Kyla shut up, this doesn't concern you." That was the last straw for the blonde. Ashley had no right to speak to Kyla that way. Over the past few months Kyla had really become a good friend and she didn't deserve the shit Ashley always fed her.

"Back off Ashley! You have no right to talk to her that way."

"But Spence…"

"Don't Spence me. The names Spencer to you and you know what? I don't have time for this. Were out, Maddy lets go." The blue eyed blonde said taking her girlfriends hand and walking away. Kyla followed behind the two. Once they reached Spencer's first class, the shorter brunette parted ways with the two.

"I am not in the mood for this shit." Spencer said exasperated. The Latina reached out to comfort her girlfriend. She knew this was going to be difficult but no matter what she was going to stick by the blonde.

"I know babe." Madison said pulling Spencer into her body.

"Knowing your luck, if Ashley actually goes to class on time, she's most likely in yours. The blonde groaned at that. She so did not need this right now.

Lifting up the blonde's chin. "Hey don't dwell. It's gonna be okay _mariposa_." Spencer smiled at this. It brought her happiness to hear the girl use that nickname for her.

"I'll see ya for lunch." Madison leaned in and began to softly kiss the blonde. As the kiss began to get more intense cat calls from spectators broke them apart.

"_Hey got room for one more."_ An obnoxious guy said feeling cocky as his friends surrounding him patted him on the back.

"Why don't you shut your lip dip shit before I shut it for you!" Madison said becoming irritated. She placed a chaste kiss in the blonde's lips before leaving to get to her own class. The bell rang and Spencer sat in the furthest seat in the back of the classroom close to the window. The teacher began to take roll.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Davies." Spencer didn't even raise her head at this.

"Seeing as how you came late the only empty seat is in the back next to Ms. Carlin." The teacher said before going to her lesson plans to start the class. Ashley sat down next to the blonde who chose this moment to look up. Madison was right. Her luck was just that bad. Spencer resumed doodling on her paper refusing to acknowledge the brunette.

"So you and Madison huh?" The only response Ashley got was silence. "Are you going to ignore me the whole class?'' more silence. The brunette knew she messed up but she wanted a chance to redeem herself. Didn't she deserve at least that much? What happened at prom was horrible on all counts. She knew she shouldn't have let Aiden get away with saying those things, but she was so confused about everything. Now the girl she loves is with Madison. Madison-Uck! This isn't how it's supposed to be.

"Spencer please say something. You don't know how sorry I am."

"I don't care."

"Really, because I think that's a lie. We have history, history that you just can't throw away." Spencer scoffed at this.

"A little hypocritical don't you think? I remember you doing the same thing by allowing Aiden back in your bed." Spencer said harshly.

"Spence…"

"I said call me Spencer."

"Fine Spencer, just let me explain."

"I'm done hearing your excuses."

"I love you." The brunette said softly. The blonde didn't respond and instead went back to ignoring her.

Class ended and Spencer hurriedly left the classroom without a backward glance. Spencer went through the rest of her classes staring at the clock waiting for them to be over. Lunch finally came and the blonde couldn't have been more excited. Spencer found an empty table and sat down. She was soon joined by Kyla.

"Hey girlie. How were classes so far?"

"Boring. I'm so ready for this day to be over."

"Is that so _mariposa_?" Spencer smiled upon hearing the voice of her girlfriend. She turned and welcomes the Latina with a little kiss.

"Is that all I get?" Madison said quirking her eyebrow. She couldn't wait for lunch to come. All she wanted to do was see her lovely blue eyed girlfriend and kiss her. After all it took them long enough to get to this point.

"Yes Madison, my virgin eyes don't need to see this." Said Kyla.

"Ha. That's funny chica. Nothing about you is virgin." Spencer tried her hardest not to laugh but failed miserably.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up blondie. Just you wait."

"I'm sorry Kyla but she's got a point." Spencer said matter of fact.

"Told ya." Madison said while placing her arm around Spencer's waist and placing a small kiss on her neck.

"Now I know for sure hell has frozen over." Said a voice interrupting the girl's lunch.

"Ashley."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well I see you still have that nice cheery demeanor Madison." Ashley said sarcastically.

"You can go fuck yourself Davies." The Latina retorted. The brunette became even more angered and took a step toward the couple.

"You know what you little piece of sh…" Ashley was interrupted before she could finish.

"That's enough back off Ashley." As amusing as it was watching her girlfriend go to bat for her, Spencer knew no good could come of this. From the look on Kyla's face Spencer could tell she found this amusing.

"Oh come on Spence. It was just getting good." Spencer rolled her eyes at this even though her lips quirked into a small smile. They had gained a small audience.

"Yeah Spence. I was just about to beat the shit out of this good for nothing—''

"Oh please Spanish Barbie I could so take you."

"Bring it." Madison said now leaving her seat.

"Maddy stop." Madison recoiled hearing the softness in Spencer's tone. They were in a good place now and didn't want to mess this up.

"Look Spencer I know you said it was over but if you could just hear me out."

"Hear you out. She has nothing to hear from you."

"Last I checked I was talking to Spencer not you."

"Well last I checked I'm still talking to you. You don't deserve one second of her time after what you did."

"Yeah and what do you know? Huh?" Ashley was becoming more upset. What could Madison possibly know about the nature of her and Spencer's relationship. Spencer was just confused and hurt and this was her way of getting back. She didn't have feelings for Madison like she did for her, at least—she still hoped.

"The only thing I need to. You broke her heart. You turned your back on her when she needed you the most. Where were you when they put clay in the ground? Where were you when she cried herself to sleep at night because she was in so much pain? Huh? Where were you when she began…" Spencer softly squeezed her girlfriend's hand. Madison caught herself before she revealed too much. She didn't want to break Spencer's trust. Madison took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully. "The point is. When she needed you the most you weren't there. Poor little Ashley took the easy way out again. Big surprise there." Ashley didn't say anything during Madison's who rant. She couldn't, everything the girl said was true.

"Yeah I know, but I want to make up for that. Spencer please me a chance." Ashley said softly hoping that the blonde wouldn't turn her down again.

"I have nothing to say. Goodbye Ashley." Spencer took Madison's hand and walked away. Ashley sat down across from Kyla who was still sitting.

"I am fighting a losing cause Ky? I mean is a battle I can't win?" Kyla took a minute to gather her thoughts before answering her sister's question.

"Honest?"

"Yeah, honest."

"You lost the moment you left. She's happy now Ash and it wasn't easy for her getting there. Her life was in pieces and you leaving didn't help."

"Believe me I know I made a mistake."

"Yeah and Madison stepped in and corrected it." Ashley gave a bitter laugh to this.

"I see that. Since when does Madison do nice or girls?"

"A lot happened in your absence, people changed. Madison was one of them. Look Ash you're my sister and I love you but I won't let you come between Spencer's happiness. If you love her as much as you say you do, walk away and leave her be. Madison makes her happy."

"I just can't give up Ky."

"It's a little late now. Listen, if you do this, pursue Spencer. There's going to come a point where you're put Spencer in the position of choosing. And guess what big sis?"

"What?" Ashley said fearing the answer.

"She's going to pick Madison every time." With that Kyla left her sister to digest what had just been said.

Once the last bell rang signaling the end of school Spencer walked to her bike. On her way there she passed Aiden who was looking at her. He looked like he wanted to come over and speak but was hesitant to do so.

"Hola beautiful." Madison said coming to stand beside Spencer. The blonde turned and welcomed the Latina with a kiss. "I liked the bike by the way, very sexy. I see you're embracing the lesbian thing." Madison said laughing.

"Oh shut up you."

"Wow that's the best you got. Did you name it?"

"No. I haven't thought of a name for her yet."

"You could just name her Spencer."

"Aha smartness and why would I name my bike after me?"

"Because then I get to chance to ride you again." Madison said her voice taking on a low sultry tone. Spencer blushed at this statement.

"You are so bad."

"Oh you don't know just how much, but I would love to show you." Madison said invading Spencer's space even more. Now there two bodies were flushed against each other. The Latina moved in for a kiss when they were interrupted.

"Okay you two, seriously. Can't you two refrain from almost having sex right here in the parking lot geesh."

"You know you are really becoming a pain in the ass."

"Aww Maddy I love you two."

"Hey! I told you only Spencer calls me that. It's Madison to you."

"Yeah whatever. Let's go. I think tonight we should hang out?"

"Kyla don't you have homework?" The blonde asked. She cared for Kyla but right now she just wanted to be with her girlfriend. The Latina had turned her on to the point where she thought she was going to explode.

"Yeah so do you, what's the chance you're going to actually do it Spencer? By the looks of your face and the invisible bulge in your pants I say you have anything but homework on the brain." Kyla said laughing and moving out of the way when Spencer went to hit her.

"I hate you."

"No you don't but hey it's cool."

"No Kyla Spencer would love to hang out?"

"I would."

"Yes because I have to do something with my mom so I'll be out."

"What?" The blonde said whining. She wanted sexy time with her hot Latina girlfriend.

"I'm sorry baby I told her I would help out. But I'll call you later tonight. Bye." Madison gave the blonde a quick kiss before turning and walking to her car.

"Well get on. I'll give you a ride to your house." Kyla got on behind Spencer and put on the helmet that was handed to her.

"Try not to kill us."

"Shut up and hold on."

**There you have it another chapter. The next chapter will be a little more interaction between Ashley and Spencer with no interruptions. If not the next, some chapter will give a little bit of a back story between Madison's and Spencer's get together.**

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Spencer and Kyla arrived at the younger Davies's house, they both dismounted the blonde's bike and headed inside. Spencer thought she would be hesitant at first. After all Kyla wasn't the only occupant of that house and the thought of seeing Ashley again wasn't really all that appealing.

"Hey Spence get your mind out of your ass and get inside. Don't worry she's not home."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" The blonde said indignantly.

"Uh huh yay. It would be a surprise if she was home anyway. She's usually with…"

"Yeah I know Kyla. Don't worry, I'm okay. I've gotten over 'Your Highness' a long time ago." Spencer said rolling her eyes, following Kyla into the house. She placed her bag on the table and then flopped her onto the couch sighing.

"You know, if you told me that a couple of months ago I would have said you were lying…"

"And now?"

"One word: Madison." Spencer smiled at hearing her girlfriend's name.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Kyla smiled and then sat down next to Spencer.

"So what do you want to do? Homework, movie, bottle of 'blue'?"

"You love alcohol way too much." Spencer said shaking her head. The number of times she allowed herself to get trashed with Kyla. Although maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, after all it's what brought the subject known as 'Madison' to full circle.

_*Flashback*_

"_Speeeennccce. Come on. One drink won't hurt. Live a little."_

"_I live plenty." The blonde said rolling her eyes and finally taking the drink from Kyla. She downed the shot of Blue in one take shuddering slightly after. "Wow."_

"_Yeah I know right-burns a little. We'll don't stop there, the party is just beginning."_

_*Eight shots later*_

"_Sooooooooooo what's up with you and miss pom poms?" Kyla said falling off the couch onto the floor. "You know this floor is not so bad." Spencer just laughed at her friend and then, preceded, to take another swig of the alcohol. The few times the blonde had gotten drunk did not end nicely. Now here she was about to spill all her guts-metaphorically and maybe later physically._

"_I…don't…know…what…you're talking about?"_

"_Oh don't dumb play me with that? You know talk." _

"_Fiiiiiinnnnnne. Yes I loooovvvvveee Madison. There happy." The blonde got off the couch and then tried to walk to the stereo. She failed miserably and then ended up tripping over Kyla. Neither moved both girls had passed out._

_After waking up to find herself passed out drunk on the floor next to Kyla, Spencer managed to drag herself up off the floor. Once she stood up fully she felt an immediate pain to her head._

"_Ah fuck. What time is it?" The blonde looked at the time on the television and winced. It was almost noon and Saturday. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to find ten missed calls. No doubt from her mother. She was going to be in so much shit when she gets home. Somehow making it outside and onto the sidewalk was managed. She had no money and refused to call her parents, so the only way she was getting home was to walk. Spencer was staggering miserably as she was walking only to scream when she heard a car horn._

"_Ahhhh! What the fuck!" The blonde heard a snicker followed by a 'oops'. Spencer turned to see none other than Madison fucking Durante smirking at her, the girl who made it her mission to make the blonde's life hell._

"_What the fuck do you want Madison?"_

"_Ouch such hostility." Not getting a reasonable answer, the blonde just continued on her way. Seeing this, Madison crept slowly again so as to not pass the blonde._

"_Spencer wait, you look like shit and so does the twin sprouting from your head. So just get in the car and I'll drive you home." After few moments of slight debate within herself Spencer got into the Latina's car. "What happened anyway?"_

"_Kyla and alcohol."_

_*End Flashback*_

"I do not. Besides it wasn't my fault you tripped over me and hit your head."

"Ah yeah it was. You were fuckin' sprawled out on the floor. I had a bruise as big as my dick on my head." Kyla couldn't help but laugh. Whenever Spencer begins to use crude language it becomes the funniest thing in the world. I mean come one. Miss "Ohio Angel" is talking like a sailor.

"Fine no alcohol, how about a movie and I'll order a pizza?"

"Sounds good." The younger Davies grabbed the phone off the coffee table and began dialing. At that moment the door bell rang. "Hey Spence, can you get that? I'm going to go upstairs and get my wallet."

"Sure." What the blonde was not expecting when she opened the door was to see a certain brown eyed brunette.

"Ashley."

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked surprised to see the blonde.

"I'm hanging with Kyla. Why the fuck are you here?"

"Last I checked I live here and I forgot my key and a few things." Ashley said walking past Spencer into the house.

"Whatever."

"Look I'll just get my things and be on my way." The brunette said trying to be civil with the blonde. Spencer just shrugged her shoulders and walked back toward the television. Ashley disappeared upstairs right as Kyla was coming down.

"Who was it?"

"Your douche bag sister."

"Spence I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to be here. Why is she here anyway?"

"Forgot her key and blah blah blah. I made it my sole mission not to listen to too much of it." The younger Davies chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes. Was the blonde ever going to be civil with her sister? Truthfully she wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Just as the brunette was thinking of her sister she came down the stairs.

"Kyla have you seen my duffle bag. I need to take a few things and I can't find it."

"Fuck my bad. I used it when I spent the night over Spencer's. It's in my room some where I'll get."

"No don't…"

"Trust me you wouldn't be able to find it. I'll be right back." Before she left Kyla turned to Spencer and whispered 'be nice' before she left the room. Spencer just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Ashley thought this may a good time to try and talk to the blonde. Realistically, when was she ever going to get a second chance? The blonde made it her just to avoid her like the plague. Sensing Ashley wanted to talk Spencer picked up the television remote and began flipping through channels. She wanted to find anything that would drown out the noise that was going to start beside her.

"Spencer can we talk for a sec?" No response. "Spencer please. I know I fucked up but if just for this one time can you talk to me." The blonde sighed. There was nothing on T.V. and Kyla was taking her sweet as time. She could ignore the brunette beside her if she wanted to, but she decided to be gracious this one time.

"Fine. Talk." The brunette seemed relieved at this. Hopefully this was a start.

"Okay first off I know sorry isn't enough but I feel like I owe you that much and I know even that isn't enough. I just feel so bad about the whole thing and I wish it didn't happen. If I could…"

"Oh please don't give me the whole 'if I could go back and change it I would' bullshit. You shouldn't have to go back and change it. You should have never fuckin' did it."

"Yeah okay your right but I am sorry I hurt you and I wish I didn't." Ashley said sincerely. After a beat.

"I wish you hadn't either Ashley but what's done is done and you can't change the past." Ashley just looked down staring at her hands. She had to ask the blonde this. It had been bothering her all day long.

"Why are with Madison?" Spencer sighed heavily. She really hoped the brunette would not go there.

"Because I want to be. I like her-love her, and I want to be with her." The brunette just scoffed and rolled her eyes. How could this even be a possibility?

"I find that hard to believe she not only hated but was a total bitch to us."

"No she hated you and you're right she was a total bitch but she changed and I forgave her. We got close, became friends, and now where together. And guess what? I don't give two shits about what you believe. You asked and I answered. Now if you'll excuse-" Ashley stopped the blonde from walking away by grabbing her arm.

"If you can forgive her than why can't you forgive me? I still love you Spencer."

"Right. I see that. You love me so much that you're packing up pieces of your shit to take to Aiden's house." Ashley recoiled at this. "I'm tired of the games and I'm also over them. I've moved on and I'm not going backwards, I'm where I want to be." With that Spencer walked up the same way Kyla had gone to see what was taking her friend so long. The moment Spencer went up the stairs she connected with a hard object.

"Kyla!" The blonde said in a hard whisper. "What the hell! You were spying." She said pointing her finger at her friend.

"What? No I wasn't. I was just… feeling the wall. I can't help it if I heard something." Kyla said wincing at her own poor dumb excuse.

"I can't believe you just said that. That has to be the worse dumb fuck of an excuse I've ever heard." Spencer said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Take the bag you have in your hand—you know when you were 'feeling the wall'—give it to your sister and then come get me when you've gotten rid of her. Spencer walked past Kyla without another word and went into her bedroom. The blonde sprawled out on the bed and just collected her thoughts.

"This would be so much easier if I were straight." Spencer said putting her arm across her eyes.

"No it wouldn't. You'd just have to go through it with guys."

"Yeah but guys are so much simpler. Less intense emotions." She responded. Kyla walked over to her bed and resumed the same position as her friend.

"Pizza should be here soon. Oh and you left your phone downstairs. You got a text from Madison." Kyla said handing Spencer the phone and going downstairs to get the pizza after hearing the door bell ring.

"**I miss and love you **_**mariposa**_**. Also don't get drunk with that flakey midget. Remember you're once upon a time twin."**

** -Maddy**

Spencer chuckled and smiled at the message. If she remembered correctly, that bruise was a step in bringing them together.

**Another chapter completed. Although it may take me a while to update, when I finally do I try to make them worth it. **

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bright light shown through the slight crack in the blinds blinding the brunette and the blonde sleeping in the bed.

"Ahh fuck. What the hell?" Spencer said rolling away from the blinding bright light. She instinctively wrapped her arm around the body next to her, not paying attention whose it was.

"Well I'm glad to know you're not in bed with that skank, just an alcoholic midget." Spencer jumped at the startled voice and fell out of the bed. Kyla just snuggled closer into the warm covers.

"What the hell?" Spencer exclaimed. Her head felt like an acme weight was dropped on it and a wet dog took a nap in her mouth.

"So I guess not drinking with that flakey midget did not compute in your brain." Madison said. She had decided to surprise her girlfriend by picking her up and taking her out for breakfast but it seemed that plan was going to experience a setback.

"Oh hey baby." The blonde said slowly dragging herself off the floor. Once she was able to stand on her feet without falling she looked at her girlfriend. "I'm glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise my _mariposa_ by picking her up and taking her out for breakfast but it seems she had something else in mind." The Latin bombshell walked up to her girlfriend but had to step back.

"Wow! Babe you reek. I thought I told you to lay off the vodka."

"Yeah, I meant to but it seemed Kyla had other plans." Spencer said sitting down on the bed. Her head was really starting to pound.

"I bet. WAKE UP BITCH!" Kyla shot out of the bed like the house was on fire. Spencer started laughing until her head got the best of her. "Now that the two of you are up, go take a shower and meet me downstairs." With that said Madison walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Spencer appeared. She walked over to the Latina standing by the counter fixing coffee.

"Hey beautiful." The blonde said encircling the Latina around the waist with her arms. "I'm sorry I ruined you surprise." Madison turned around smiling slightly.

"I'm trying to be mad but you're making it very hard." The blue eyed blonde smiled at this.

"That's because I'm super hot and you should be kissing me rather than yelling at me." Madison took her girlfriends suggestion and pressed her body against the blondes and attacked her lips. They were so in tuned to each other that they didn't see the younger Davies coming down the stairs.

"Ugh. Could you two not snog so early in the morning?" The two lovers broke apart and turned toward the intruder of their moment.

"What are you British now, who the hell says snog?" Spencer said. Kyla just ignored her and walked toward the counter behind the two to get the coffee.

"So it seems you girls had a wild night. I thought you guys were just gonna do homework and watch movies?"

"Yeah we did. And then 'Ms. I'm full of myself' showed up and we decided to relieve some stress by eating pizza and drinking." Kyla said popping a bagel in toaster.

"Ashley showed up." Madison said stoically.

"Yeah. She came to pack an overnight bag." Madison didn't say anything after that and just looked at Spencer. She was afraid that the brunette's presence in Spencer's life again would send the blonde spiraling back down that dark path again. The blonde saw the look on her girlfriend's face and knew what was going through her mind.

"Maddy…"

"We'll talk about this later. Get your stuff so we can go." The blonde knew if she said anything now the Latin beauty wouldn't listen. She'd just have to wait until her girlfriend was ready to talk. Spencer went upstairs and grabbed her things.

"See ya later Ky." The brunette just waved as she took two aspirin and went back upstairs with her half eaten bagel to go back to bed.

Spencer got in the car and didn't say a word. She could feel the anger rolling off her girlfriend in waves. She knew where the Latina's train of thought was and she didn't like it. She wanted to tell her not to worry, that she wasn't going to go their again but how could she make such a promise when she didn't even believe it herself.

"Maddy…baby…I—"

"Look Spencer—"

"No don't call me Spencer. You only call me that when you're upset or we're about to fight. I don't want to fight. I want you to believe me when I say I'm better. You helped me remember. I won't go there again." Madison stopped the car in Spencer's driveway.

"Do you believe that? Can you honestly tell me that with Ashley trying to weasel her way back into your life, you won't start again? Because Spencer I already did that dance with you once and it nearly destroyed us both. I won't go through that pain again. I love you, you know that. But I don't know if we could survive if it happened again." Spencer unbuckled her seatbelt and in flash was sitting on her girlfriends lap.

"Well I can see all you think about." Madison mumbled softly. The blonde gently grabbed her face bringing it upward.

"A, I heard that and no its not. B, It isn't going to happen again. Madison I know the pain I caused you was unbearable but through it all you stayed by my side. You didn't run when it got tough, although you could have. You stayed and fought for me, for us, for our love and I will never forget that. You're the reason I am here alive and kicking and I'll be dammed if I fuck it up. So don't worry about losing me because I'm not going anywhere." Spencer softly touched her lips to the dark haired girl. She was about to pull back and get off when the Latina grabbed her fiercely and smashed their lips together. The two were getting so lost in each other that they didn't see the figure walking toward the window. A loud tap broke the two apart.

"Holy shit." Spencer said grabbing her chest and detangling herself from Madison.

"Stop giving the neighbors a show and give me a ride to school." The two groaned. The aspect of school was forgotten once tongues and groping became involved.

"Fuck I forgot it's a school day. Hey dick for brains, get away from the car and we're playing hooky today." The other Carlin just shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the house.

"Where are we going then?" The blonde said batting her lashes. Madison began chuckling at her girlfriend's playful nature.

"Please bitch. I've already had a taste, remember." Spencer shoved her girlfriend then put on her seatbelt.

**I know it's been a while but I'll try and be better. I wanted this one to be more Madison and Spencer centric without any interruptions. The next chapter will delve into events that occurred in Spencer's spiraling dark past. As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Madison and Spencer ended up stopping at a nice park. The two had been silent the whole way. Both lost in their own thoughts. Madison was worried about Spencer letting Ashley affect her negatively and Spencer was thinking of ways to show her girlfriend that she is stronger than before. The Latina pulled out a blanket from the trunk and placed it under a tree. The pair had been touching the whole way, needing to have some type of contact with the other. Madison sat down first with the blonde sitting between her legs leaning into strong arms for support. It was moments before anyone spoke.

"Do you remember the first time I found you?" The Latina said. Her voice choking as she spoke.

"Yes." Spencer spoke softly. The blue eyed blonde didn't want to remember, although she couldn't forget. It was a devastating time for both.

_***Flashback***_

_It was after school and the Latina was just leaving the locker room. Cheerleading practice was hell and she was thankful it was over. Its appeal was slowly fading and the Latina couldn't figure out why she was still doing it. Was it for the popularity that only brought backstabbers and tears? Just about all of her friends were devils in disguise._

_She was passing the classrooms on her way to her car when she saw the blonde leaning against a wall in the courtyard. She hadn't really spoken to the blonde after the whole Ashley-Aiden-Prom fiasco. She had toned down her bitchiness before that whole situation went down but she wouldn't exactly call them friends. Curiosity won out and she walked over. The moment she sat down the blonde jumped._

"_Fuck!" You scared the shit out of me." The blonde said slowly pulling her sleeve down and putting that hand in her pocket. _

"_Sorry. That wasn't my intention."_

"_Oh yeah and what was?" Spencer said snapping._

"_What's wrong?" Madison asked softly. Spencer was taken aback by this. She expected some bitchy remark, not the kindness the Latina was offering. It was weird not having Madison make fun, insult, or bitch at her. She probably felt sorry for her like everyone else did. It was become more difficult to ignore the looks and whispers she would get every time she walked down the hall. It was no secret as to what happened at prom. I felt like a fool and then a failure. To even think that Ashley would choose me. She said she did. That would have been fine if it wasn't for her making that decision months after being away in Europe._

"_Nothing you'd care about."_

"_Is this about Ashley?" Spencer bitterly laughed._

"_Somehow it always comes back to her. For one day I'd like the world to not revolve around Ashely fucking Davies."_

"_How about today?"_

"_What'd you mean?" Spencer said looking at Madison._

"_Let's get out of here and do something." Spencer scoffed. There was no way Madison Durante wanted to hang out with the 'lez' known as Spencer Carlin. This had to be some kind of prank._

"_No thanks. I'd rather not be the butt of your joke today." Spencer hissed when Madison grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving._

"_Fuck! Let go will ya!"_

"_Oh my God. Spencer I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me see." Madison grabbed Spencer's arm again and tried to pull up the sleeve. The blonde yanked her arm away, hissing once again in pain._

"_Spencer-"_

"_No it's fine. Just go Madison." _

"_Why are you still here? I figured you would have taken a ride home with Glen." _

"_I would have but something came up so I had to stay." Madison didn't want to leave just yet so she tried again._

"_Okay then why are you still here?"_

"_Because my brother won't reply to my text and my parents are at work."_

"_I'll take you home." And with that Madison ended the conversation and started walking off in the direction of her car. She wasn't sure if the blonde would follow but she hoped. She turned around and beckoned Spencer once again. This time the blonde followed. Once they were in the car, Madison looked at Spencer one more time and then started toward her house. Once the Latina pulled into the blondes' driveway she cut the engine._

"_Thanks." Spencer mumbled out before opening the door._

"_Wait. I know we're not friends but if you ever need to talk, or just need someone to sit there and listen I'm here." Spencer paused looking for the sincerity in the Latinas words. She found it and that scared her more than anything. She nodded her head slowly, closed the door and left. Unbeknownst to the blonde, as she turned to leave the sleeve on her arm rode up a little showing what caused her so much pain. Madison didn't know how but she was going to help the blonde. The more she thought about it; maybe they could help each other. That was her last thought before she back out of the drive way to go home._

_***End Flashback***_

"You looked so broken."

"I was." Spencer said turning around so she could be faced with her girlfriend.

"But somehow you put me back together." She said softly kissing the love of her life. Madison smiled into the kiss relishing in the warm feel of the blonde pushed against her.

"I had to, for the both of us."

"Sometimes I wonder how a person like you fell in love with a person like me."

"Easy you're hot. I mean let's be real; I'm not with you for your brains." Spencer quickly turned and hit her girlfriend.

"Ouch. Rude much." Madison said beginning to pout. The blonde laughed at her girlfriends antics. She pressed her lips against the Latina's as an apology. Spencer started to pull back when Madison grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. The blonde got on top and straddled her girlfriend's waist, not hearing the approaching steps. It wasn't until the sound of a throat clearing more forcefully, did the two separate. Both turned to see who the intruder was.

"Aiden."

"We just can't get a fucking break. What the hell do you want douche?" Madison said hotly. The last thing she wanted was to deal with this atrocity. Having to see these ass holes should be enough.

"Madison, I see nothing's changed much. Shouldn't you be in school?" Madison was going to retort when the blonde jumped in before things escalated.

"Aiden what do you want? I'm sure you noticed how we were busy before you interrupted so if you please. Just state your peace and leave." Aiden had yet to speak.

"Anytime now muscle head." That broke whatever spell he was under and finally spoke.

"Look, Spencer I just wanted to apologize. I know how things went down weren't the best."

"They were fucked up actually."

"Maddy."

"However I was hoping we could move past it and be friends again. I know Ashley would-"

"And that's where you lost me. Look Aiden no offense but…"

"Take offense." Spencer just shook her head at her girlfriend, smiling slightly.

"As I was saying. No offense but I truly want nothing to do with you or Ashley. That part of my life is-"

"Aiden who are you talking to?" The older Davies said coming up to stand beside Aiden.

"Spencer."

"Fuck me." The blonde said getting up off Madison and pulling the girl with her.

"I think it's time to go." Madison said pulling her girlfriend behind her. Ashley went to grab Spencer's arm to stop her when the blonde turned sharply surprising the brunette.

"DON'T." Spencer yelled. With that said the two walked past the couple and headed straight for the car. Apparently life was not going to give Spencer and Madison a break. Hopefully tomorrow would be better and less douche filled.

**There you have it another chapter. I know it's been awhile since my last update but believe when I say I'm trying. I've read what's been happening with the administrators and other users on this site and it's quite upsetting. I understand both sides and can only hope for the best. I understand that there were already rules put in place but just deleting someone's story I feel is unfair. I won't speak much more on the subject because I know there are those who support and are against. I will just say to everyone back up your stories because if it does get deleted you not only have it but can post it to some other site. You are all talented writers and I enjoy many of your stories so don't ever stop.**

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

A loud blaring noise began to sound waking the Latina out of her peaceful sleep. It continued to sound making Madison even more irritated. It seemed the blonde next to her was immune for she continued to lie without moving.

"Spencer. Spencer turn that shit off." She had to hit her girlfriend a little more forcefully. The blonde groaned while simultaneously hitting the alarm that sat on her bed side table. The noise stopped pleasing them both. Spencer resumed her position pressed up against the warm body.

"You're really warm and comfortable so I've decided that we're not going to school." The Latina chuckled softly. She had decided to spend the night with Spencer after the debacle that occurred at the park. It's not that she believed Spencer would do anything crazy, she just wanted to hold her tight and never let go. No one would probably understand how much Spencer meant to her. Sure she was a bitch and everyone knew it including her but she changed. She was no longer the shallow girl who got off on making people feel bad. That's not to say her bark wasn't still worse than her bite. She was just better at keeping her temper in check. Well most of the time anyway. Whenever someone mocked or threatened her relationship with Spencer, she let the 'bitch' out and Spencer happily encouraged her. If the brunette didn't know any better, she would think that angry Madison, the blonde found completely hot. Usually after a blowup it resulted in either a heavy steamy make out or aggressive mind blowing sex. Both were awesome in her opinion. Madison was pulled from her thoughts by shifting next to her.

"I can feel you thinking, so stop it because it's disrupting my sleep."

"Ha. Ha. Well it should because we have school. We can't skip anymore Spence. We just started the semester."

"Why?" Spencer said whining. She was so comfortable in the safety of her lover's arms. She didn't want to get back to the real world yet. However it seemed the world was against her because she heard her father's voice through the door.

"Spencer, get up for school. And tell Madison to get up as well." With that said the eldest Carlin went back downstairs.

"How does he even know I'm here? I parked down the street." Spencer shrugged. "It must be a parent thing." The two got ready and went downstairs for a quick breakfast before heading out for school.

8

Spencer tried her best to pay attention but the teacher was just too boring. She had to keep pinching herself to make sure she was still alive and didn't die from boredom. Spencer tried once again to listen but found that she couldn't. Maybe tomorrow would be better although it was unlikely seeing as how it would be Friday and who gives a fuck at that point. The bell finally rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of her free period. However it seemed that the universe had other plans because waiting by her locker was none other than Aiden Dennison. Fuck my life! The blonde was thinking about just turning around and carrying her books, but Aiden had spotted her.

"Well might as well get this over with." Spencer walked to her locker and began to put her books inside.

"Spencer can we talk?"

"No." The blonde said curtly slamming her locker close and walking away. Aiden blocked her path.

"Please. We were friends at one point. Doesn't that count for anything?" The blonde scoffed at this.

"Did it count when you stole my girlfriend from me?" Aiden hesitated. "Didn't think so. Look Aiden, Ashley is yours and I am through with both of you." Spencer tried to move once again but the beef cake blocked her.

"I get it okay. I fucked up. I was an asshole for what I did and can probably never apologize enough. All I want is to talk. Just give me a few minutes and then if you never want to hear from me again then fine." The blonde didn't really want to talk. She really wanted to kick him between his legs and damage his family jewels, but for some reason she relented.

"Fine. You've got five minutes." With that said the two walked to the courtyard and sat under a tree.

"Five minutes begins now, go." Aiden didn't talk right away, surprised that Spencer had even given him the time of day. The blonde had been cold toward him since school started. He knew he deserved it; he just was surprised at Spencer's new attitude.

"You're wasting time Aiden." That seemed to wake him up. "Let me first start by saying how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you."

"Really, Aiden I've heard this all before and I don't give a shit. Your petty apologies do nothing but make me want to vomit. The mere sight of you also does that." That stung slightly but Aiden persevered.

"What happened at prom was shitty and I can't take it back but I want to try and fix the outcome. Ashley and I hurt you terribly. I never thought I would be that guy but I am and I feel shitty. Spencer I can't even imagine the pain Ashley and I put you through but I still care about you and our friendship. Believe me I'm not dumb enough to think that a few apologies would be a quick fix, but I want to try. I don't like the person I've become and I want to change. I just want another chance Spencer even though I don't deserve it, please." Aiden said pleading with the blonde, wanting her to accept his olive branch.

"Times up." Spencer rose from where she was seated and began to head in the other direction. She stopped momentarily and turned.

"We'll see." Aiden just nodded. He knew it would be foolish to push. The blonde masked her face of any emotion, turned, and continued forth.

8

Lunch time rolled around and Madison was in a hurry to meet her girlfriend. It seemed the teacher had something else in mind because he stopped her after class to chat about a paper. She drowned out most of what was said and just shook her head to end the conversation. It seemed to work because the teacher finally finished his monologue and dismissed her. She exited the classroom texting Spencer saying she was on her way, not watching where she was going and bumped into someone. The Latina was about to apologize to the unwilling victim when she raised her head and saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going bitch."

"You bumped into me." Madison's response was to roll her eyes and walk away. However it seemed that wasn't good enough for the older Davies because she followed yelling after.

"Hey I was talking to you." Madison stopped and turned.

"What the hell do you want bottom feeder. I have better things to do." Madison said becoming more upset by the second.

"Wow. I see nothing's changed. I'm shocked Spencer would even date a whore with such a mouth."

"Pot meet kettle bitch. Last I checked you were in someone else's bed when you and Spencer were together. And FYI I know I've been shitty but I've made amends and Spencer and I are solid."

"Always going after my seconds eh. First Aiden now Spencer." Ashley said trying to gain the upper hand.

"Bitch please. You and the douche are perfect for each other. I want nothing to do with either of you and neither does Spencer."

"Do you honestly believe Spencer isn't still in love with me? That she doesn't think of me at night."

"Unlike you honey I'm not delusional. Last I checked Spencer was very much in love with me and doesn't give two shits about you. You need to back the fuck off." The Latina moved closer to the brunette. "You had your chanced and fucked it up. Now Spencer doesn't want you and that's killing you."

"Please." The brunette said in a small voice, her words no longer so strong.

"No, it is. You thought you'd flash a smile and say you're sorry and she'd just eat it up and forgive you. That you guys would just get back together and be solid again. But guess what fucker. She realized that you weren't worth it and casted you aside just like you did her. She doesn't want you Ashley, she chose me and there is nothing you can do about it. No matter how many times you say 'I'm sorry', at the end of the day Spencer will be in my bed and not yours." Madison sneered, watching Ashley crumble with every word said. Once she saw the brunette had nothing else to say she turned and went to find her girlfriend.

Madison searched the tables in the courtyard and found her girlfriend talking and laughing at something Kyla was saying. A smile immediately appeared on her face and she sat down next to the blonde greeting her with a heated kiss that couldn't last any longer because they both needed air. It took moment for the blonde to respond.

"Well hello to you to. To what do I owe the pleasure of a greeting like this?" Spencer said with a smile that matched that of a Cheshire cat.

"For just being you. I love you so much." Before the blonde could respond the forgotten party cut in.

"Oh for fucks sake, I think I'm going to barf." And just like that the moment was ruined.

"Sometimes I really hate you midget."

"Aww I love you too Maddy." Kyla said with a sweet smile. Madison scowled and Spencer just shook her head at Kyla. Would the two ever get along?

"Come to my house tonight. My mom is visiting her sister and won't be home until tomorrow evening." The Latina said looking at the blonde with what Spencer would describe as bedroom eyes.

"I'd love too." Was Spencer's response. She had the feeling a night alone with her girlfriend was going to be filled with anything but studying and sleeping. Suddenly the blonde couldn't wait for school to be over.

**There you have it another chapter. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter and I'm not completely sure I'm okay with how it turned out but what writer ever is. The next chapter will have a flashback of Spencer and Madison's relationship before they were a couple. As always. Read. Review. Enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to Madison's house was quieter than usual. Granted the two never had problems with uncomfortable silence but Spencer could tell the difference, something was really bothering her girlfriend and recent events lately have shown that only two people could be the cause. They exited the vehicle once the Latina pulled into the driveway. They made their way up to the room where Madison attacked the blonde's lips with so much fervor. Spencer could feel herself being pushed back against the bed as she tangled her hands in the brunette's hair. Spencer knew that she should stop this so they could talk but the assault the Latina was performing on her neck elicited a moan and didn't leave much room for thought.

"Mmm. Madison wait." Spencer said putting her hand on the Latina's chest. Madison still continued further putting herself between the blonde's legs, putting pressure at her center. Spencer moaned again louder this time and found herself losing control.

"Madison." The blonde said a little stronger. Spencer pushed on Madison's chest once again and this time the Latina stopped. She rolled off of Spencer and lay on the other side of her.

"What the hell Spencer?"

"Don't 'what the hell' me; you know why I stopped this. Talk to me, please Maddy." Madison scoffed and sat up ready to leave the bed. The blonde had other ideas apparently because she was pushed back down.

"Ok so now you want me. Make up your mind Spencer."

"Lose the attitude and tell me what's wrong. I know something is bothering you because your performance a few minutes ago was lacking."

"Hey! That's mean and complete bullshit. If I remember correctly that was you about to bust my ear drum with your moans."

"Talk. I know something is wrong. Please Maddy, you told me to never shut you out and that you wouldn't do the same to me.

**8**

_*Flashback*_

It's been a month since Spencer and Madison started their new friendship. Madison had decided that she no longer wanted to cheer and Spencer was beginning to open up more. It was Friday which meant movie night. The two would alternate between each other homes. Tonight it was Spencer's house. The blonde was in her room writing in a journal Madison had bought for her when she was brought out of her concentration by knocking at her door. Spencer looked up to see Madison standing there.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late but I decided to pick up the pizza." The blonde just smiled and set aside the journal. Madison made her way over to the blonde and sat on the bed beside her while setting down the pizza.

"I see your writing again."

"Yeah, I felt the time called for it." It was secret no longer that Spencer was hurting herself. The Latina finally dragged it out of her after coming into the blonde's room one day unannounced. Madison quickly saw the scars and her eyes filled with tears and realizations. Madison vowed to help Spencer from there forth. One way was the journal, as an outlet for all that built up anger and self hate. The journey they took was anything but easy. Plenty of times Spencer would relapse after not taking the time to confront her feelings and deal with them. Now was one of those times.

"Do I have to ask what made you start again, or will you freely tell me."

"Madison I'm not in the mood. Let's just pick out a movie and eat some pizza. I hope you got pineapples on my side." The blonde got up from the bed and moved to her DVD collection. Madison watched as the blonde was stalled. They both knew what films she had.

"What are you in the mood for, _Resident Evil_ or _The_ _Illusionist_? I'm leaning toward zombie apocalypse."

"Stop deflecting and talk to me." Spencer sighed heavily.

"What do you want me to say? I got low and relapsed. There, story time over." Madison got off the bed and moved to sit behind Spencer. She put her arms around Spencer's waist and pulled her in close.

"Talk to me, please. Don't shut me out and I promise to not do the same." The two were quiet for a moment before the blonde finally spoke.

"I talked to Kyla today. She told me she got an email from Ashley. She's going to stay in Europe another two months. I guess just the thought of her made me feel like shit again. I just felt pathetic for caring when it's clear she doesn't give a shit about me.

"Hey. Don't ever feel ashamed for being human. That's what makes you so great Spence. You still care about people even when they don't deserve it. It makes you a lot better than most of us, but doing this to yourself will not make the pain go away. I understand having that numb feeling and needing some type of control in your life but this isn't the way. So why don't we watch some hot chick kill some zombies and eat this awesome pizza." Up until now Spencer was quiet.

"I would like that." The two rose from the floor. Spencer put the movie in while Madison got comfortable on the bed. The blonde joined her and the two lapsed into comfortable silence with the blonde cuddling into Madison's life.

_*End Flashback*_

**8**

"You're right, I'm sorry I don't know why I let that bitch troll get to me today." Spencer chuckled slightly. She knew just who her girlfriend was talking about.

"It's amazing how you do that. You're so hot."

"Nice try, sexy time later. Talk."

"Just shit about you still being in love with her and not fully wanting to be with me. Apparently I'm kidding myself in thinking that I'm the one you want." The Latina said staring off into another part of the room.

"Maddy…"

"I know okay. You don't have to…"

"Shush." Spencer said grabbing both sides of her girlfriends face and turning her head to face her. "Listen to me and listen well. You are the one I want Madison Durante. A part of me will always love Ashley because she was my first, but you baby, are my everything. You are the woman who I am madly and totally in love with. The woman who can cuss someone out at the drop of a hat but also make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. I trust you to be there and protect me always. To call me on my shit and not string me along. To be honest and never lie to me. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Ashley had her chance and she fucked it up. I don't want her back. The only person I want is you. Now." The blonde said as she got up on her knees and pulled the Latina on top of her. "Show me just how much you love me." Spencer said her voice becoming huskier.

Madison didn't have to be told twice. She climbed on top of her girlfriend inserting herself between the blonde's legs. She would kick her own ass later and then Ashley's for ever making her doubt this beautiful creature. There was no doubt in her mind now that Spencer was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with making happy. And she was going to start tonight by making love to this beautiful woman.

**Another chapter completed. My apologies for the slow update, issues of the personal nature slowing me down. As always. Read. Review. Enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came too soon for Madison's liking. Here she was lying in bed with the woman of her dreams and yet she didn't feel completely happy. It wasn't displeasure of her relationship with Spencer or the wonderful night she had. No she was upset at herself. Upset that she let two people who really didn't matter fuck with her head. She has come so far in her relationship with Spencer and now is not the time to be second guessing herself or the blonde…but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was some of her past insecurities rearing its ugly head again. She lay awake, most of the night after her and Spencer made love wondering how she got so fucking lucky. I mean let's be real for a sec, I'm a bitch, I know it, Spencer knows it, hell everyone knows it but for some reason she still chose me. The woman who used to make fun of her every chance she got. Yet still, somewhere during all that the blonde still had a forgiving heart. She took a chance and made me feel like it was okay to fall right along with her. She helped me heal and I did the same for her. Madison was jolted out of her thoughts by grumbling next to her.

"Hey baby."

"Maddy stop thinking. I can feel it and its disrupting my sleep." The blonde said stretching her limbs. Last night was amazing. There was so much emotion and intensity that Spencer thought she may never be able to regain her composure. The way the Latina touched, kissed, and caressed her body was very intense. But as she laid there reliving those moments she could see that her girlfriend was elsewhere and she was pretty sure where that was.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Don't let them ruin this for us."

"Babe…what?" The blonde placed her finger over those beautiful lips.

"I know you better than you know yourself. You forget that sometimes. They are not here with us in this room so don't put them here. You helped me come to terms with what happened. You allowed me to grow, heal, and taught me to love again. I love you Maddy. You. Ashley was once a part of me but not any longer. You're all I want. I need you to trust that and believe in me." Madison had remained silent throughout. She felt like an utter fool. She had the most beautiful woman in her arms declaring her love and she was busy worrying about Ashley fucking Davies. All that mattered was Spencer and she no longer was going to allow those two to plague her thoughts. Spencer was hers.

"You're mine." Madison said grabbing Spencer's face softly.

"I'm yours." Spencer said before Madison pulled her flush against her body and kissed her mercilessly. The morning was turning out to be a fantastic one.

**8**

"Ugh! Someone tell me why I come to this god awful place every morning." Kyla said walking into the school next to Spencer.

"How about you tell me why you have those sunglasses on. Seriously you…Kyla, we talked about this."

"Ah…come on blondie don't start with me today me head is pounding." The shorter brunette said rolling her eyes behind the glasses.

"Who's starting with whom today?" Madison said walking up to the two.

"Did you just use who and whom correctly? I didn't think you knew how to construct a proper sentence?" Kyla said snorting as the three walked the halls.

"Look here you micro hobbit-"

"Baby as sexy as it is to see you get worked up, leave Kyla alone. I don't know if you've noticed but our Kyla is still wearing shades even though we're inside." The blonde said looking at her friend with a sly grin. Kyla just looked at her friend with a scathing look.

"What the fuck fuck! Kyla, how many fucking times have we told you not to do that? Why the hell are you doing that shit again?" Before Kyla could answer Ashley moved toward the group. She saw the three talking and thought maybe she would give this another go. Aiden told her how he talked to Spencer and she didn't necessarily give him another chance but she wasn't going to completely ignore his existence either.

"Ky why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" Spencer shot Kyla a look. The younger Davies just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I don't have time for this shit. I'm out."

"Ky wait." Spencer went to chase after Kyla but the hand on her arm stopped her.

"I just want to talk for a sec Spencer please just give me that." Spencer looked at Madison silently communicating her thoughts.

"I'm on it babe." The Latina said. She placed a soft kiss upon the blonde's lips before walking away after Kyla without even giving the older Davies a second look.

"I see Madison still hates me." Spencer response to that was walking away. Ashley hurriedly chased after her.

"Spencer please, just stop for a second." The blonde stood in place and waited.

"I'm done giving apologies even though I am deeply sorry about what I did to you. I know you don't believe me or even trust me and I don't blame you. All I'm asking is for a chance to show you that I'm genuine when I say I'm sorry for what I did to you and I just want a chance to be in your life again even if it is just as friends."

"It wouldn't be anything more. I'm with Madison and nothing is going to change that." Ashley didn't say anything for a few moments. She knew Spencer belonged with her and she was going to do all she could to get her back.

"I get that now, I really do. How about lunch?" Spencer hesitated. Did she even want to be friends with Ashley? She definitely didn't trust the brunette and she was positive that Ashley wasn't backing off this quickly without something up her sleeve. There was no way she readily accepted her relationship with Madison, something was off. One thing was for sure, Ashley was not going to stop bothering her until she agreed. Maddy was not going to be happy with this.

"Fine. Lunch it is. I'll let you know when." With that Spencer walked off in the direction her girlfriend went. The blonde had a feeling life was about to get a lot more complicated. Aiden saw Ashley and Spencer talking and knew no good would come of this. He had spoken to the blonde briefly. She actually gave him the time of day and didn't blow him off. It gave him hope that their friendship could be repaired. Ashley hadn't really spoken to him following the day she slept over at his house. He could feel her pulling away from him and knew that there was no hope for them and yet he still tried. He walked over toward the brunette as she continually looked in the direction the blonde went.

"Hey Ash. I saw you talking to Spencer. What was that about?"

"A new beginning." Aiden dented his eyebrows not understanding.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing really. Spencer agreed to have lunch with me. I'm hoping that I can regain her friendship. Look Aiden I'd love to talk but I have to get to class, bye." Aiden found Ashley's words to be a little troubling. One, Ashley never wants to go to class; two, Ashley never just wants friendship, especially where the blonde is involved. She was up to something, which meant he needed to talk to Madison or Kyla. That is if they even give him the time of day.

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated. This chapter is me getting my feet wet again so it may not be that good but nevertheless here it is. I'm going to try my best and update regularly again. I have plans for things in essence 'the shit to hit the fan' with our lovely characters. It's time for chaos to be thrown into the mix. As always: Read. Review. And Enjoy.**


End file.
